Sexy Beach Time
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Princess and Jack have a fun sexy time at the beach. Nothing too mature... mostly making out... Oneshot.


The two were at the beach, and the day was going terrible for the teenage boy. First of all, he didn't even want to go. He hated the beach due to the fact that his pale skin burned easily, but Princess forced him to. Second, the freckled redheaded girl wore a skimpy outfit that left no room for the imagination; showing off her entire body, to her C cup breasts to her round curvy hips. And the bad thing about it was, he was actually turned on by her.

And to make things even worse, Princess KNEW she was turning him on and she continued to tease him by hula hooping in front him, dropping the hoop on purpose, and making sure she took extra time to retrieve it. Jack let out a sharp gasp which caused him to over-squeeze the sunscreen bottle he was holding, making the white cream go all over his hands. The girl heard the sound and turned to face him, her green emerald eyes looking at him lustfully.

Princess put down the hula hoop, and slowly began her walk toward Jack until she was standing over him. Jack glanced up and couldn't help but blush a deep red. He had a pretty good view of her where he was sitting. There was no denying Princess was a very sexy girl, but he would never say that to her face.

"Oh, Jackie…" she said seductively as she licked her lips. "It looks like you made a mess…"

With his face being almost the exact color of his hair; Jack quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned off his hands.

"I-I was just distracted by something…" He stuttered quietly.

"Oh really?" Princess said as she placed a single finger on his chest. "And was that distraction _me_ by any chance?"

"Ummmmmm…" was the only thing that managed to leave his mouth. Princess giggled, and pushed him until his back was lying flat against the sand; she leaned over his body and sat on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Jack whined loudly. He covered his face to try to hide the look of embarrassment that he now had, and wished he could do the same to the boner that was forming in his shorts.

Princess smiled and giggled at the boy's command. "You're so cute when you whine."

He wiggled and squirmed underneath her. "I-I'm serious, Prin-"

Princess interrupted him with a sudden peck on the lips. She then forced her tongue into his mouth, attacking him hungrily. Jack's immediate reaction was to push off of him like he always did when she tried to force herself on him. But Princess' grip on him was tight and she also had his arms pinned to the ground; he couldn't move an inch.

After a few moments of struggling with the girl, Jack grew tired and finally eased up, giving into her tender embrace. Princess removed her hands from his, placing them around his face; caressing it softly. And Jack's hands found a new home, cradling the crevasses of her sides. The passionate kiss continued, and Princess slowly began to slide her hand down his chest. Jack, who was surprisingly enjoying the moment, didn't notice until her cold hand reached his navel.

His crimson eyes widen in shock. "W-what are you doing, Princess?!"

She ignored him and placed a hand on the large lump coming from his black shorts. The immediate action caused him to jump and gasp loudly.

Princess leaned down to his ear. "You're rock hard…" she whispered. "But I can fix that for you…"

"P-Princess! S-stop it, you can't do that here! We're in public!" he yelled, even though they were on Princess' private island, and that was obviously a lie.

She grinned at him. "Relax, Jackie… You'll like it… trust me…"

"W-wait, what-"

She interrupted him yet again with another forceful kiss, so he had no choice but to shut up and give in to her advances.

Princess placed her hips firmly on top of his pulsing member, and Jack gave out a sight groan from the friction that it already caused. She took off his red t-shirt and licked him from his chest to his neck; she even began to nibble on his earlobe which caused him to groan even louder.

Princess started to giggle at his reaction, but then let out an uncontrollable gasp as she felt his length get larger underneath her, poking her right through her purple denim jean shorts, right on her sensitive sweet spot.

"Ooohhh! I didn't know you were so big, Jackie." She moaned as she started to rub against him slowly.

Jack kept his eyes shut and breathed heavily; his face florid with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Princess leaned down and sucked the soft pale skin in between his neck and collarbone, leaving pink blotches all over him. She slipped her tongue back inside his mouth and had another heated make-out with him; swapping saliva with their battling tongues, all while she continued to grind on him.

Jack managed to open one eye slightly to peer up at the green-eyed beauty. Princess stopped and looked down at him, sporting a look of concern.

"Is there something wrong?" she whispered.

"Please…" he huffed between heated breaths. "Don't stop…"

Princess was first shocked by his response, but she then grinned at the satisfaction of her pleasing her lover to the point where he was asking for more.

"Whatever you say, baby." she purred.

And with that, she started back up again, going faster and harder than before. Jack encouraged her by grabbing on to her hips and helping with the movement. After a few more strokes, Princess felt a warm numbing sensation from down below, and she began to hum loudly.

"Ahh! I'm almost there!"

Jack was also close to his climax, though he was less vocal about it. The two picked up the pace of their intense grinding until the friction became unbearable. Moments later, Jack was the first to come, groaning loudly before releasing himself inside his shorts. Princess soon followed after with a sharp squeak as her legs buckled and quivered from her orgasm. She fell on top of Jack, burying her head into his sweaty chest. The pressure from her weight was crushing his lungs, but that pain didn't compare to the pleasure he just felt.

The two took a second to catch their breath before Princess leaned over and gave Jack a small peck on the lips.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" she giggled.

Jack sat up with a blush on his face; slightly embarrassed about the event he just went through.

"Ummm… did we just?"

Princess got where he was getting at and shook her head. "Silly Jackie… that was dry humping, there's a difference…"

She got off of him and walked away, but not before she turned to face him one more time.

"But if you liked that, then you should come over to my place later so we can do the real thing… you know… without clothes…" she said with a wink.

Jack didn't respond to her, but he actually was thinking about taking her up on that offer. Especially if it was going to be anything like they just did.

He sighed deeply and glanced down at his shorts.

"Oh great… now I have to take a shower…"

Apparently, Princess heard him because he could hear her laughing from down the beach.


End file.
